Eighteenth Year Two: Revenge Of Yuki
by Lilith Rose
Summary: Pultridice seeking revenge, Vampires trying to just stay alive, and a messed up futuristic world! This is the sequel to my last story Eighteenth Year,reading that first will help KyoXTohru! if u liked the last story you'll love this!
1. Chapter 1

Eighteenth Year Two : The Revenge Of Yuki

chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fruits Basket or any characters in it. But man I wish i did!**

* * *

It was dark in the world as a young vampire walked the streets, she was wearing a hooded robe which swayed as she walked. She turned into a alley and looked up to the red sky. 'I wonder where he could be! He said to be here when it was midnight!' She felt a presence and turned around to see a young man, he looked vaguely familiar. She dismissed it as nothing and continued waiting. The boy took a step forward and she felt a chill run up her spine, she looked at the boy as he raised his head, she knew exactly who it was.

"I told you I'd get my revenge."His voice was eerie and his face began to elongate and he grew fangs becoming a savage beast. _"Tohru!!"_

"KYO!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Tohru as Yuki descended upon her. She covered her face in fear, when she felt someone grab her hand and pull her out of the way just in time. She then felt her and her savor rise through the air and land on a building top.

"Are you okay Tohru chan?" Asked a voice which she recognized. She looked up and there was Kyo.

"Kyo! Where were you!" She yelled as she hit him in the arm.

"Calm down... who is that?" Asked Kyo as he looked in the alley to find the creature gone.

"It was Yuki!" She said.

"Yuki? He's dead, been dead for twenty years, hell you saw me kill him!" Said Kyo.

"I know what I saw! But he wasn't alive, there was this ghastly thing about him.." She said as she looked up at him. He looked at her as well and gently kissed her on the cheek.

"Let's forget about that right now, it's been I believe fifteen years sense we were last together." He said with a smile.

"You mean fifteen hours." She said as she sat on the side of the building.

"Every hour without you near me is a month, every month is a year, and every year is an eternity." He said as he kissed her neck where he had bit her twenty years ago.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she looked at his arm which had a wound on it. "Where did this come from?"

"That's why I was late, some punk teenager tried to mug me, he sliced my arm with a blade, I then bit his little head off." He said with a smirk.

"So violent." She said as she lifted his hand to her mouth and licked the blood away. "Where are we staying tonight?" She asked.

"You mean today, it's actually twelve pm. It's so hard to tell when the sky no longer has sunlight." He said looking at the red sky which blocked any and all sunlight from entering. It had been like that for awhile. Being vampires Kyo and Tohru lived through the end of the world, which strangely happened as soon as all the Sohma family were released from the curse. Most of the Sohma family were still alive, Haru became a human leader and was in his late thirties. Hiro and Kisa had moved to Nagoya along with Rin, Hatori, Shigure and Ayame. Kagura and Kazuma teach in the dojo, which was slowly ending because Kazuma was falling into poor health. Yuki of course was dead along with Akito. Momiji had disappeared, along with Kureno. Arisa had become a vampire and her and Saki met up with them from time to time.

"Really... I'll never get used to this." She said as she stopped licking his wound. "Where should we stay though?" She asked.

"Hm... I'm not sure... how about we go find somewhere quiet and away from the humans." Said Kyo as he stood up and extended a hand to her. She took it and was dragged into his embrace as he took off into the darkness. Once they left the building a figure came out of the darkness.

"Obviously Kyo is as dumb as ever, he should know how many Sohma have become ghosts." Said Yuki as he disappeared into the darkness.

Saki sat in the bar looking up through the sky light. It had been forever since she had been able to do this, she sighed and lowered her head, she heard the door open to see a boy enter, he walked over to a table and slumped in. She saw her friend Arisa come out from behind the bar looking shocked at the boy. The boy looked up equally shocked by Arisa.

"What are you doing here." She asked as she looked at the boy, he sighed.

"It's been a long time Arisa." Said the boy as he threw her the best smile he could muster, as Saki looked at him she noticed it was none other then Momiji Sohma. Only his hair was died black with some of the blonde streaking through, his face was pale and his once blue eyes were red like her's. She gasped, Momiji Sohma had become a vampire.

"When did you become a vampire..." She said.

"A few years ago. I went to Nagoya to visit Kisa and Hiro, when I was there, a group of vampires raided the city, they bit me and Hiro, he soon went into a blood lust and bit Kisa, they are currently looking for Tohru and Kyo." He said lowering his head sadly.

"Wow... how long exactly?" She asked.

"When they were eighteen." He said gently. (O.O Cleverly thought out??? or just coincidence? No it's a coincidence.)

"That was a very long time ago!" Said Arisa. Suddenly something rang and Arisa rushed to the back to answer the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey... I'm sorry to ask you this Uo chan but can me and Kyo stay at the bar tonight?" Asked Tohru over the phone.

"Anytime! You don't even need to ask! Oh did you come across Hiro and Kisa yet?" Asked Uo.

"Um... actually yes! They just landed next to Kyo... when did they become vampires!" She said.

"Momiji tells me it's when they were eighteen, he's a vamp now too." She said.

"WOW! Who would've guessed, well we'll be there soon." Said Tohru as she hung up, Uo hung up too and there was a sudden gust of cold air. She went to the front to find Momiji and Saki on edge, Saki was bearing her fangs to the ceiling, she looked up to see a giant blood stain saying "I said I'd get my revenge, and here I am, ready to take what should have been the rat's." and attached to the ceiling was a necklace, that Yuki had been wearing when he was buried.

* * *

Freaky! I feel like I'm telling a ghost story! Well until next time! 


	2. A warning

Eighteenth Year Two: Revenge Of Yuki.

Disclaimer- I do not own Fruits Basket, I do own this story and my wonderful mind! (LOL jk.That's way to egotistical.)

* * *

Last time:

She went to the front to find Momiji and Saki on edge, Saki was bearing her fangs to the ceiling, she looked up to see a giant blood stain saying "I said I'd get my revenge, and here I am, ready to take what should have been the rat's." and attached to the ceiling was a necklace, that Yuki had been wearing when he was buried.

* * *

Kyo, Tohru, Kisa and Hiro walked into the bar to see three very pale faces.

"What's wrong... you look like you've seen a ghost." Said Tohru, Hiro looked at the wall, he was shocked.

"I think they did." He said as he pointed to the wall, Kyo turned and his face went paler then usual.

"When was he here?" He asked as he looked down his bangs covering his eyes.

"When Arisa was talking to you over the phone, he was here for only a minute before he disappeared, he had somehow written that on the wall without us even noticing. How the necklace got there I'm not very sure." Said Saki.

"He's a ghost, like Akito, only he seems different." Said Kisa looking at the writing.

"What do you mean by different?" Asked Momiji.

"Angry, very angry. He wants to kill Kyo san." She said her eyes growing with fear.

"Only makes sense. I did do him in..." Said Kyo looking at the wall with hate.

"Most ghosts except death, because it is better then life. The only time they wanna kill is when they feel something they truly loved was taken away from them." Said Saki, making everyone look at Tohru.

"What?" She asked. She felt a sudden chill on the back of her neck, she turned around and saw nothing.

"Tohru..." Said Arisa.

"It's nothing... I guess." She said as she walked away from the spot. Kyo looked at the spot and saw something. He glared at the spot and it glowed orange. An orange cat appeared from nowhere.

"Don't threat, I'm here for your safety, against that kuso nezumi." Said the cat.

"Who are you?" Asked Tohru bending down to look at the cat.

"I'm the cat from the zodiac and I'm here to warn you for you are all in great danger." Said the cat.

* * *

OMG such a short chapter... sorry but this story needs a few cliff hangers, I'll update as soon as I can but I am suffering from lazyness lately so sorry bout that and if anyone gets a message from that's my alternate e-mail adress cus my normal one is crazy and wont allow me to send messages. 


End file.
